What If
by slotat071
Summary: What if the one decision that changed the lives of Amy Jergens and Ricky Underwood forever didn't happen at band camp? Five-shot story. Please read and review! :)
1. Season One

**This is going to be a five shot story. What would have happened if Amy and Ricky didn't have sex? I was inspired to write this story after reading The Right Choice by Jyoti. It's a great one shot of Grace and Jack if you haven't read it. I hope you enjoy this story! :) I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Thank you!**

Ricky had just kissed Amy and then she broke it.

"I guess I should go now..." Amy said nervously.

"All right...If you want...I just thought we were both enjoying this." Ricky said concerned.

"Oh...Yeah...It's...j...just late." Amy said awkwardly.

"But you're enjoying this too right? I mean you feel the same way about me as I feel about you?" Ricky said smiling.

"I think..." Amy said worried.

"Then what's a few more minutes..." Ricky said honestly.

"Yeah...What's a few more minutes..." Amy said smiling.

"You're sure? You seem really nervous...And you don't have to be...I like you...a lot..." Ricky said nicely as he moved closer to Amy.

"Um...No I'm not sure...I'm sorry Ricky...I've never done this before...and I really like you too..." Amy said nervously and then Ricky cut her off with a short kiss.

"It's ok...Just let me guide you..." Ricky said quietly and then he kissed Amy again for a few minutes.

Amy let go of Ricky to breath.

"Heh...Wow...That was really nice...Thanks..." Amy said as she smiled and then she stood up off of the couch.

"You're welcome but...I thought we could keep going..." Ricky said seriously as he stood up.

"Keep going? Um...if that's all you want from me...then I...I'm not interested..." Amy said a little irritated.

"What? That's not all I want from you...I said that I liked you..." Ricky said kindly.

"Good night Ricky...See you tomorrow." Amy said smiling and she left the cafeteria.

"Man...I guess she's not ready..." Ricky said to himself as he left the cafeteria and he walked to his cabin.

The next morning...

Amy was in line getting breakfast when Ricky walked behind her.

"Good morning gorgeous..." Ricky said happily.

"Aaah! Ricky! What...what are you doing?" Amy said surprised.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...You can join me for breakfast...If you want...I'm sitting right over there." Ricky said nicely as he pointed to his table.

"Oh...All right..." Amy said sweetly and she got her food.

"Hey...You better be careful with that guy..." A girl said beside her as Amy grabbed some napkins and a carton of milk.

"Why...why do you say that?" Amy asked awkwardly.

"He kind of has a reputation...You know...for sleeping around..." The girl said nicely and then she walked over to a table.

Amy just shrugged her shoulders and she sat at Ricky's table.

"So...How'd you sleep last night?" Ricky asked nicely.

"Oh...I slept really well...Thanks...And you?" Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"I slept fine but...I couldn't stop thinking about ya last night." Ricky said nicely as he smiled.

"Heh...Really? I...thought about you too..." Amy said happily.

"Mmm...That's really nice of you, Amy...I knew you were special." Ricky smirked.

"Well...I'm not that special...I'm just a band geek..." Amy said sweetly.

"Don't sell yourself short, kid...You really are an amazing girl. It's too bad that we didn't make out all night..." Ricky said honestly.

"Uh...Yeah...But...I was afraid that...you would...take advantage of me..." Amy said nervously.

"Take advantage of you? I would never do that..." Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...Right...I thought you were a nice guy..." Amy said kindly.

"Heh...A nice guy with...a lot of baggage..." Ricky said sadly.

"A lot of baggage? You? But you're so...confident..." Amy said surprised.

"Yeah...I just use that to cover up...Never mind..." Ricky said honestly.

"It's ok Ricky...You don't have to tell me about anything that you're not comfortable with..." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"Thanks Amy...We should probably get to the field...It's almost nine..." Ricky said nicely.

"Oh yeah! You're right! Let's go." Amy said as she took a bite of her bagel and then she walked outside with Ricky.

The first day of school...

Amy walked into the hallways of Grant High and she saw Ricky flirting with Adrian with a worried look on her face.

Ben stared at her in amazement after Alice pointed her out to him and then Ricky walked over to Amy.

"Hey...It's...Amy right? Heh...I'm just messing with ya, kid." Ricky said as he smirked.

"Oh...yeah...How are you?" Amy asked nervously.

"I'm doing all right...So how was your summer after band camp?" Ricky asked nicely.

"Uh...Band camp got over on Friday...It was all right..." Amy said confused.

"Right...I'm just trying to get back into the school spirit...Heh...I'll see ya around." Ricky said happily.

"Um..Who...who was that girl that you were talking to?" Amy asked concerned.

"That was just Adrian...Why? Are you jealous?" Ricky asked suspiciously.

"No...I just...wasn't sure if you were dating her..." Amy said awkwardly.

"Oh...No...We just have sex...But if you want to go out..." Ricky said seriously.

"Oh, geeze...I'm sorry...I have to get to class." Amy said honestly and she walked away from Ricky.

"Why were you talking to that girl?" Adrian said a little irritated from behind Ricky.

"She just asked me where her first class was...It's no big deal Adrian...Let's go." Ricky said nicely as he grabbed Adrian's hand and they walked to class.

It was now lunch time and Grace had just invited Ricky and Adrian to the party after the football game at her church gym.

"Do you have to flirt with every girl at this school?" Adrian said meanly.

"What? Grace seems like a nice girl...I can't talk to her?" Ricky said concerned.

"Fine...But tell me this...did you sleep with that little freshmen that you were talking to earlier?" Adrian said stubbornly.

"Hell no! She wasn't ready to sleep with me..." Ricky said a little irritated.

"Oh...So you tried to sleep with her? Ugh...You're so disgusting..." Adrian said annoyed.

"What? I was attracted to her but now I'm attracted to you...I want to be with you Adrian..." Ricky said kindly as he smiled.

"Yeah...We'll see..." Adrian rolled her eyes and she went outside for lunch.

Amy, Madison, and Lauren were having lunch together.

"So...How was band camp Amy?" Madison asked nicely.

"Oh...It was a lot of fun...I learned a lot and...I sort of made out with a guy." Amy said as she smiled.

"You did? Who?" Lauren asked excited.

"He's a drummer in band...His name is Ricky but...he told me that he has sex with...some other girl...Adrian I think..." Amy said seriously.

"Wow...Sounds like he's a player...If I were you, I would stay away from him. I don't care how cute he is." Lauren said honestly.

"She's right, Amy. Ricky sounds like a real jerk to me." Madison said concerned.

"Uh...I can't believe you two! I barely know him...And you two haven't met him...He even told me...that he has a lot of baggage..." Amy said a little irriated and then worried.

"What kind of baggage? Maybe he sees my Dad...Ha ha..." Lauren said intrigued as she laughed.

"That's not funny Lauren...Your dad sees people with really bad problems...And he didn't tell me...And since he is a player, he probably has some serious issues." Amy said concerned.

"Maybe...Hopefully we'll find some nice guys to go out with." Madison said sweetly.

"Yeah...Guys that actually care about us and don't want just sex. Let's make a pact to find guys who treat us how we should be treated." Lauren said confidently as she smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Amy said happily and she gave Madison and Lauren a hug and they went to class.

**I thought Amy would be a lot happier if she didn't sleep with Ricky. Of course some drama would be the same if Amy hadn't slept with Ricky like Jack cheating on Grace with Adrian and Ben falling in love with Amy. Ha ha! I also think Amy, Madison, and Lauren would have had a stronger friendship if Amy hadn't gotten pregnant too. Stay tuned for chapter 2! :)**


	2. Season Two

**Here's chapter two! It takes place during the second season. I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Thank you! :)**

Amy was walking out of class when she bumped into Ricky.

"Hey Amy...Watch where you're going." Ricky said a little irritated.

"Excuse me? You should watch where you're going...Just because you've slept with almost every girl in the school, you think you own it or something?" Amy said stubbornly.

"What? Of course not! And I have not slept with every girl in the school...I never did with you or Grace...or a lot of other girls..." Ricky said sternly.

"Whatever...I'm glad that I never had sex with you...You're a jerk...And I heard that Grace is back at school...she was mourning for a long time..." Amy said honestly.

"Really? I'm a jerk just because I have sex to fill the pain of what my sick father did to me?! Who the hell do you think are to judge me? Maybe I should talk to Grace if you're not willing to be my friend...Seriously...out all the people in this damn school, Grace is the only one who cares about me...I thought we could be friends but I guess you're too stubborn and too in love with Ben to consider that." Ricky said angrily as he walked away from Amy.

"Why did Ricky just yell at you?" Ben asked concerned as he walked behind Amy.

"Um...Because I called him a jerk...Heh...He is since he has sex with every girl he meets...And he wants to try and be friends with me...Can you believe that? I bet he only said that so he could get in my pants." Amy said annoyed.

"Oh...Well maybe he really needs some friends Amy...He's been in therapy and that's not easy...I've been to it a few times after I lost my Mom...It's really emotional..." Ben said sadly as he hugged Amy.

"I'm sorry Ben...I know it was hard for you to lose your mom...I guess I could try being nice to him...I was at band camp anyway..." Amy said nicely as she let go of Ben.

"All right...And I want you to know that I'm not going to pressure you to do anything that you don't want to do." Ben said smiling.

"Thanks...I love you." Amy said sweetly as she grabbed Ben's hand.

"I love you too...Let's get to class." Ben said happily as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey...Grace..." Ricky said awkwardly as he walked behind her as she was getting a notebook from her locker.

"Hey Ricky...How are you?" Grace said sweetly.

"I'm doing all right...I just need a friend right now...How are you? I know mourning isn't easy..." Ricky said honestly.

"Yeah...It defiantly isn't...but I'm doing a lot better and so are my Mom and Tom...I just can't believe that I thought I killed my Dad after sleeping with Jack...Ugh...And are things not going well with Adrian? Is that why you need a friend?" Grace asked concerned.

"I'm glad you're feeling better...Are you going to stay with Jack? And things are ok with Adrian...I really don't know if I want to stay with her...I think I love her but...I just don't know..." Ricky said seriously.

"Thanks...And I don't know if I'm going to stay with Jack...I'm afraid he'll cheat on me again...Well, you thought you loved me and you had sex with Adrian...That should tell you something right there." Grace said sweetly and then a little irritated as she closed her locker.

"If you think Jack will cheat on you, then forget about him...You deserve better than him, Grace...You even deserve better than me...And I'm really sorry for hurting you...The thing with Adrian is...I'm just using her to help me feel better...And I know it's wrong but...I keep doing it..." Ricky said sadly.

"You're right, Ricky...I do deserve better than Jack...But...I still love him...And I forgive you...Well...maybe you should get a new girlfriend...Didn't you like Amy?" Grace said kindly.

"Oh...Well...if you do love Jack, then maybe you should stay with him...I did like Amy...I thought I did at band camp but she's really happy with Ben...Unless..." Ricky said suspiciously as he grinned.

"Unless what?" Grace asked intrigued.

"Maybe you could pretend to be interested in Ben to get him away from Amy so...I might have a shot with her." Ricky said seriously.

"Uh...Are you kidding? I'm not interested in Ben...I just said that I love Jack...If you want Amy, you'll have to figure out how to get her on your own...And by the way, Adrian and I have been friends for awhile...so...you better be careful what you tell me." Grace said honestly.

"I know you and Adrian have been friends for awhile...I said you could pretend to be interested in Ben...And I really don't care if you tell Adrian about this...She'll forgive me eventually..." Ricky said a little irritated.

"Sorry Ricky but I'm not going to hurt Ben by pretending to like him...And I'm not going to hurt Jack either...If you aren't careful, you'll end up without a girlfriend..." Grace said kindly and she walked to class.

"Hey there sexy..." Adrian smirked as she walked towards Ricky.

"God...What do you want?" Ricky asked stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

"Geeze...What's up your cranky ass? Did Grace say something to make you upset? And I'm glad she's back." Adrian said annoyed and then nicely.

"No...I came up with a stupid idea...and she didn't want to go along with it but...I think we should break up." Ricky said honestly.

"Oh...Good for Grace...And what stupid idea...Wait...what?!" Adrian said shocked.

"Sorry Adrian...It's over...You make my life more complicated than it already is..." Ricky said seriously as he started to walk away from her.

"Aaaargh! You can go to hell for all I care!" Adrian yelled at Ricky as she stomped her feet.

Everyone looked at her in shock and then continued walking to class as they talked about what just happened.

"Hmm...It looks the cat is out of the bag." Ashley said coldly from behind Adrian.

"What the hell do you want?" Adrian asked irritated as she turned around.

"I knew that Ricky was just using you for sex...That's probably why he just broke up with you..." Ashley said meanly.

"Shut up Ashley! You don't know anything..." Adrian said angrily and she walked to class.

Later that day after band practice after school...

"Hey Amy...Sorry for yelling at you..." Ricky said kindly.

"It's fine...I know you didn't mean it...If you want to be friends...then I guess we can be friends..." Amy said sweetly as she put her french horn in its case.

"Really? You mean it?" Ricky asked excited.

"Of course...I really shouldn't have called you a jerk...You do need friends...to help you with your past...and I know that therapy has been hard for you..." Amy honestly as she picked up her french horn in its case.

"Don't worry about it...Let me get that for you..." Ricky said kindly as he picked up Amy's french horn.

"Aww...Thanks..." Amy smiled slowly as they walked off the football field.

"So...do you need a ride home?" Ricky said nicely as they walked to a parking lot.

"Uh...Sure...Usually my Dad picks me up but...I haven't called him to pick me up...I can't wait until I get my license." Amy said awkwardly.

"Yeah...Driving is pretty great...I'll drive you home then..." Ricky said happily as he put Amy's french horn in his back seat and then they got in his car.

"This is a pretty nice car...Did you buy it?" Amy asked sweetly as she put on her seat belt.

"Thanks...No...my parents bought it for me...What kind of car do you want?" Ricky said nicely as he stopped at an intersection.

"Oh...You're lucky...I really like red cars but...SUVs are nice...I just want one that works." Amy said happily.

"Yeah...That's important...So which way?" Ricky asked as the light turned green.

"Left...Can I ask you a serious question?" Amy said worried.

"Of course..." Ricky sighed as he turned.

"Aren't you afraid that...you'll get a disease or...a girl pregnant when you have sex?" Amy said honestly as she looked Ricky with sad eyes.

"Uh...I always use protection...I'm very careful, Amy...Thankfully that hasn't happened..." Ricky said awkwardly.

"Yeah but...it could happen...Protection doesn't always work..." Amy said worried.

"I know that...But it has for me..." Ricky said nicely.

"Yeah...but...what's protecting your heart? I just don't understand how sex can make you feel better when you're in pain..." Amy said honestly.

"Of course you don't understand cause you've never been in my situation...It helps me feel like I'm in control...When my father hurt me...I was helpless and vulnerable...God...I shouldn't even be telling you this..." Ricky said sadly as his eyes got watery.

"Oh...I am so sorry, Ricky...But your father isn't hurting you anymore, right?" Amy said concerned.

"Yeah...He's in jail...And I don't need your pity...I get enough of it from everyone else...So...which neighborhood?" Ricky said seriously as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm just trying to be nice to you..It's the next one on the right." Amy said sweetly.

"Thanks Amy..." Ricky said as he turned into her neighborhood. A few minutes later Ricky dropped Amy off at her house and he waved before she went in the front door.

"Hey Ames...I thought I was going to pick you up." George said smiling as he washed the dishes.

"Oh...Yeah but Ricky dropped me off..." Amy sweetly.

"Ricky? That drummer? I thought he was a bad guy..." George said concerned.

"He's not that bad...He's just been through a lot..." Amy said honestly as she put her french horn on the kitchen table.

"Yeah...I just don't want you to do something stupid if you're going to be friends with him...You do love Ben still?" George said seriously.

"Heh...I'm not going to do anything stupid Dad...I promise everything will be fine...and I do love Ben...a lot..." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"All right...I'm going to get dinner started soon..." George said nicely as he put a plate on a kitchen rack to dry.

"Sounds good...I have some homework to start." Amy said kindly and she walked into her room with her french horn.

**So I know a lot of stuff happened in season two but I thought Ricky and Amy could have started becoming friends then if they didn't have John. They became closer in season three on the show but before that, they didn't have a good friendship. I also thought that Grace and Ricky could be better friends too without John. So the next chapter is going to take place during season three and it's going to be pretty interesting so stay tuned! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Season Three

**Here's chapter three! It takes place during the third season. I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Thank you! :)**

Ricky and Amy were at Amy's house.

"So...You wanted me to kiss you?" Ricky said nervously.

"Yes...As friends...I just want to make sure I'm not a bad kisser...cause of Jimmy." Amy said sweetly.

"Heh...I doubt that's why he hasn't called you...But I'll do it." Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

Ricky put his hands on Amy's waist and pulled her close to him. He slowly licked his lips as Amy bit her bottom lip. Right as Ricky leaned in close to Amy, his phone rang.

"Man...I'm sorry Amy..." Ricky said as he pulled away from her and pulled out his phone.

"It's ok..." Amy said sadly.

"Hello?" Ricky said nicely as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ricky! Sorry to bother you but I think Adrian is going to have sex with Ben! You should do something!" Grace said worried.

"What? Are you serious?!" Ricky said shocked.

"Yes! She thinks you're having sex with Amy so she wants to do it for revenge!" Grace said honestly as she raised her voice.

"Oh man...Thanks for telling me Grace...Bye." Ricky said seriously and he hung up.

"What's going on?" Amy said concerned.

"Grace said that Adrian is going to sleep with Ben...she thinks we're doing that..." Ricky said sadly.

"Oh no! We have to stop them! I think Ben's still parked outside!" Amy said shocked and she ran out of her bedroom with Ricky behind her. They walked outside and saw Ben and Adrian kissing in Ben's car.

Ricky tapped on the window with Amy next to him. Ben let go of Adrian and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing Ben?!" Ricky said firmly as he raised his voice.

"Ricky! Amy! What are you two doing here? I thought you two were..." Ben said surprised.

"Having sex? That's never happening Ben! What are you doing with Adrian?" Amy said stubbornly.

"Wait...So you two aren't having sex?" Adrian said intrigued.

"No! We weren't...doing anything." Ricky said sternly.

"All right...I'm sorry for almost using you Ben...And for hurting you Ricky." Adrian said honestly.

"Uh...It's ok...I'm sorry too." Ben said nicely and worried as he looked at her and Amy.

"You know what Ben? If you can't trust me, then I don't think we should get back together. And I'm pretty sure Jimmy is done with me too...Ugh...This has been a horrible night...Good night." Amy said stubbornly and she walked to her house.

"You two are pathetic...We're defiantly not staying together either, Adrian." Ricky said sternly. Adrian got of Ben's car and walked over to Ricky.

"Oh? We're pathetic?! What about you?! You've had sex with almost every girl in school! Why don't you grow up and stop trying to sleep with Amy! She doesn't want you, Ricky! I do! But I guess you don't love me enough to stay with me...Ugh...You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash and I wasted so much time with you...And I know Grace told you about what I was about to do with Ben...I'm glad I didn't cause that would have been a huge mistake. I'm tired of using sex for the wrong reasons...and I'm never going to do it again until I find someone who loves me for who I am. Good night Ricky." Adrian said meanly as she walked back to her house.

"Wow...I guess she finally stood up to you..." Ben said surprised.

"Shut up Ben...I don't want to see Adrian ever again...I'll see ya at work..." Ricky said sadly and he walked towards his car.

After Adrian walked into her house she called Grace.

"What the hell did you do?" Adrian said angrily after Grace answered her phone.

"Uh...I told Ricky that you were going to make a huge mistake by sleeping with Ben...Did you...do it?" Grace said nervously.

"No...Because Ricky and Amy stopped us...We were making out in his car..." Adrian said seriously.

"Oh...Thank you God! I prayed that you wouldn't do it! Using sex for revenge isn't right Adrian." Grace said honestly.

"But using it to keep a guy with you is? You're not even with Jack anymore...And did you tell Ricky that because...you still like Ben?" Adrian said concerned.

"Ugh...Forget Jack...We're over...I thought I liked Ben but...I'm pretty sure he still loves Amy...I think I should meet someone else." Grace said sweetly.

"Whatever you say...But I don't think Amy wants to get back with Ben...I think she might be interested in Ricky...and...I broke up with him..." Adrian said honestly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry...Are you ok?" Grace said sadly.

"Yeah...We were on and off and it got really irritating...I don't think Ricky will be happy until he has sex with every girl that likes him." Adrian said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well...Maybe you should have encouraged him to stop having sex by not sleeping with him...But...I guess you two aren't meant to be together...Just like Jack and me." Grace said seriously.

"Heh...It's not like I can take back our relationship...But...maybe you telling Ricky about what I was going to do with Ben was a...blessing in disguise. He didn't even sleep with Amy...Thanks for being such a good friend to me Grace." Adrian said honestly and kindly.

"Yeah...You can't take it back but...you can change your life for the better. I knew that Ricky didn't have sex with Amy. And you're welcome Adrian...I'll always be here to help you out." Grace said nicely as she smiled.

"I really appreciate it...And I'll help you too. Good night." Adrian said happily.

"Thanks...Good night Adrian." Grace said nicely and she hung up.

A few weeks later at school...

Amy was walking to her locker when Ben walked next to her.

"Hey Ben..." Amy said a little irritated as she opened her locker.

"Hey Amy...How was New York?" Ben said nicely.

"Oh...It was really great. I liked it a lot and I would love to go to Hudson University. I even met some girls who are teen moms...I can't imagine how hard their lives must be." Amy said honestly.

"Wow...That's really great. I can't imagine being a teenage father...Hudson sounds like a great school. And...are you still interested in Ricky?" Ben said kindly and concerned.

"Hudson is an amazing school...but I don't think I want to go to college to play the french horn. I'm not that good at. I'm not into Ricky anymore...He has a lot of issues and I don't think we would last very long." Amy said sweetly and then seriously.

"Heh...I think you're pretty good at the french horn. I thought Ricky would be a handful for you...But I'm willing to be a good guy for you, Amy. I still love you." Ben said kindly as he touched Amy's hand with his.

"Thanks Ben but...I don't want to play it for the rest of my life. Wait...you still love me?" Amy said nicely and then surprised.

"No problem...Of course I still love you...Do you still love me?" Ben said seriously.

"Um...I do...And I'm sorry for doing anything that hurt you." Amy said as she smiled slowly and she gave Ben a hug.

"Thanks Amy...Let's go to class." Ben said happily as he let go of her and grabed her hand as they walked down the hallway.

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was really short. I had a hard time deciding how the third season might have been different. I really didn't like Ben and Adrian having sex for revenge and since Adrian told Grace that she was going to do it, I thought it would be interesting to have Grace tell Ricky about it. Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter! :) **


	4. Season Four

**Here's chapter four! It takes place during the fourth season. I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Thank you! :)**

Grace was walking out of class and she bumped into Jack.

"Hey Grace...I heard you uh...cheated on Grant." Jack said awkwardly.

"Yeah...so what? That's none of your business..." Grace said annoyed.

"Did you apologize to him?" Jack asked concerned.

"Of course I did...What do you want?" Grace said a little irritated.

"I...it's nothing..." Jack said sadly.

"Let me guess...you don't want to stay with Madison and you want to get back with me." Grace said sternly as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh...I would like to do that...but you're obviously not interested in me...so...I guess that's never going to happen..." Jack said honestly.

"You're darn right that it's never going to happen again...You ruined everything between us when you had sex with Adrian...And then it got worse after we slept together...You're pathetic, Jack." Grace said angrily.

"You wanted to sleep with me...And I'm sorry that I hurt you, Grace...But why can't you just forgive me?" Jack said seriously.

"I did forgive you...and it was a huge mistake...I have to go to class..." Grace said meanly and she walked past Jack.

"So...She cheated on Grant, huh?" Adrian said awkwardly from behind Jack.

"Yeah...I can't believe it...With some college guy...Man...I never thought that Grace would cheat." Jack said honestly.

"Heh...I'm sure she thought the same thing about you...Listen to me, Jack...You should just let her go...If she wants to be with you, she'll come back...Trust me...I wish I could go back to Ricky but for some reason...he wants to be with Amy...I just don't get it...They never even hooked up...I guess he sees something in her that he never saw in me..." Adrian said seriously.

"Oh...I'm sorry about Ricky...and thanks for the advice Adrian...See ya later." Jack said nicely and he walked to class.

Amy walked around the corner and Adrian walked next to her.

"Hey Amy! How are you?" Adrian said kindly.

"Um...I'm doing fine...Why are you talking to me? You never talk to me." Amy said concerned.

"Oh...I know but...I just thought we could be friends since Ricky is interested in you. We've been over for awhile but...we still talk sometimes and...he really likes you." Adrian said sweetly.

"Really? But I'm with Ben...I've never been interested in Ricky." Amy said worried.

"Yeah...but aren't you tired of Benny?" Adrian asked seriously.

"No...Are you interested in him?" Amy said surprised.

"Of course not...I only pretended to be interested in him cause I thought you were having sex with Ricky..." Adrian said honestly.

"Yeah...Well...I did kind of want to kiss him but...that didn't happen..." Amy said awkwardly.

"Heh...Yeah...He is a very good kisser." Adrian smirked.

"I don't care, Adrian...I love Ben and that's how it's going to be." Amy said sternly and she walked to class.

"Whatever you say..." Adrian said as she rolled her eyes and she walked to class.

A few weeks later...

Everyone was at Jesse's graduation party at his lake house.

Ricky was standing against the wall as he watched Ben and Amy dancing together and Adrian walked over to him.

"So...What's up old buddy?" Adrian said smiling.

"Nothing...I just don't get what Amy could see in Ben...He's a total dork..." Ricky said a little irritated.

"Uh...I guess but he is really nice and rich...Well...his dad is..." Adrian said seriously.

"Yeah...But...I thought she really liked me...at band camp..." Ricky said sadly.

"Oh, would you just give it up? That happened years ago...She's in love with Ben." Adrian said honestly.

"I know...And what about you? Are you in love with Omar?" Ricky said concerned.

"Of course I am...But...can I ask you a serious question?" Adrian said firmly.

"Sure..." Ricky said after taking a drink of his soda.

"Do you...still sleep around?" Adrian asked concerned.

"No...I quit doing that...I realized that it only made my life more complicated...and...I don't want to be that guy anymore...It was getting old and...I want a relationship...When I was with you, that's as close as I ever got to having one...Unless you count when I was with Grace..." Ricky said honestly.

"Yeah...No...what we had was just a mess...And with Grace you just wanted to sleep with her...You never really cared about her...All you care about is yourself...And the only way that you'll have a relationship is if you care about someone more than yourself...I'm going to find Omar." Adrian said seriously and she walked away from Ricky.

"Hey man! Are you having a great time?" Jack said excited as he walked by Ricky.

"Not really...I'm all alone..." Ricky said sadly.

"No you're not...All your friends are here and we graduated. And your speech was awesome." Jack said happily.

"What friends? None of these people care about me, Jack...I've completely ruined my life just because of sex...And thanks..." Ricky said sternly.

"I care about you, Ricky...And you didn't ruin your life...Our futures are right around the corner...Don't waste it." Jack said honestly.

"Heh...That's easy for you to say...You haven't messed as much as I have." Ricky said seriously.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure that all of us have done things that we're not proud of...And it doesn't matter how much you've messed up, Ricky...What matters is that you learn from your mistakes." Jack said nicely.

"I guess you're right...Thanks Jack...I need to go to the bathroom..." Ricky smiled and he walked towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later he walked out of it and bumped into Grace.

"Hey Ricky! Congrats on graduating!" Grace said sweetly as she gave him a hug.

"Heh...Thanks Grace...I feel terrible though..." Ricky said in a depressed tone.

"Why?" Grace asked surprised as she let go of him.

"I wasted my entire high school career worrying about girls and sleeping with them...Just so I could make myself feel better..." Ricky said seriously as he walked into the kitchen with Grace.

"Oh...I know exactly how you feel...I spent a lot of time worrying about guys and sleeping with them too...And I hope that Daniel will be the last guy that I'm with." Grace said honestly.

"Yeah...but you slept with guys because you loved them...I never loved any of the girls that I was with...Who would want to be with me now? Adrian has Omar and Amy has Ben...There aren't any girls left who care about me..." Ricky said sadly.

"Gosh...I'm sorry Ricky...I thought you would be really happy about graduating...And...I still care about you...I always have...and I love you...as a friend and...I hope that we can continue to be friends after you go to college...I'm sure you'll find a girl who will want to be with you someday." Grace said sweetly as she smiled.

"Thank you Grace...You're too kind...And...I love you too...Thank you for being a great friend to me. Hopefully I'll find a great girl in college someday...But...are you sure that you want to stay with Daniel?" Ricky said nicely and seriously as he moved closer to Grace.

"Heh...You're welcome...I don't know...He's really nice but...I think Jack wants to get back with me..." Grace said kindly as she smiled and blushed.

"Ha ha...I should have known...He's such a tool...Forget him." Ricky said as he laughed and then he leaned in and gave Grace a slow kiss.

"Aaah! Ricky! What are you doing?" Grace said shocked as she pulled away from him and wiped her mouth.

"Uh...I'm sorry...I was tempted to kiss you...You're so beautiful, Grace." Ricky said kindly as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Um...Yeah...I'm going to-" Grace was cut off when Daniel bumped into her and she turned around.

"So...You're playing me, huh? I should have known that you were too immature for me. We're done, Grace." Daniel said sternly and he left the party.

"Ugh! Daniel! Thanks a lot Ricky..." Grace said stubbornly and she walked out of the kitchen.

"What the hell did you just do?" Adrian said meanly as she walked into the kitchen with Omar.

"I...oh man...I kissed Grace..." Ricky said awkwardly.

"Heh...Wow...You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" Ben said firmly as he walked into the kitchen with Amy.

"Screw off Ben! I'm getting out of here." Ricky said stubbornly as he walked out of the kitchen.

"He needs some serious help..." Amy said sadly.

"No kidding...But I don't know what we can do...Isn't he still in therapy?" Ben said concerned.

"Yeah...He is...I don't know what we should do..." Adrian said seriously.

"Uh...I think he'll be fine...Once he figures out that you can't go around kissing other people's girlfriends...Poor Daniel...He really liked Grace." Omar said honestly.

"Poor Daniel? Ricky is the one who has been hurting for years and none of you care about that! He needs us!" Adrian said firmly.

"She's right...Maybe...Ricky can change if we all try to help him." Amy said sweetly.

"I agree...A person can't change completely by themselves...Ricky needs all the help he can get." Ben said sincerely.

"You know it's funny...He seemed like he had it all together at graduation...during his speech...But inside...he's slowly dying...He wants to change..." Adrian said sadly as her eyes got watery.

"It's ok Adrian...We'll figure out how to help Ricky somehow..." Omar said nicely as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah...Everything will be ok." Amy said as she smiled and then she grabbed Ben's hand and they walked back to the dance floor.

A couple weeks later at school...

Amy walked outside and she saw Ricky on the bench.

"Ricky? What are you doing here? The seniors got done with school weeks ago." Amy said confused.

"Yeah I know...I just wanted to see Grant High one last time before I go to college..." Ricky said sadly.

"Oh...Are you going to miss it?" Amy said nicely as she sat down next to him.

"I am...I had a lot of good times here...But...I wish I could take it all back..." Ricky said seriously.

"Uh...You can't...and...living your life in regret isn't going to solve anything...You have to move on Ricky..." Amy said honestly.

"I know...but I don't have anyone to move on with..." Ricky said concerned.

"And why does that matter? There's nothing wrong with being single, Ricky..." Amy said sweetly.

"Heh...Yeah but...I've been single my entire life...I've never had what you and Ben have." Ricky said nicely.

"I guess that's true...It's kind of hard to have a meaningful relationship when you want to get in every girl's pants..." Amy said concerned.

"No kidding...At least I didn't hurt you..." Ricky said kindly.

"True...but sometimes I wonder how my life would be different if I did give you a chance..." Amy said honestly.

"You do?" Ricky said surprised.

"Yeah...I thought you really liked me back when we first met at band camp but...after getting to know you, I realized that you never would have been a good guy for me." Amy said seriously.

"Oh...come on Amy...I could be a good guy for you...If you give me a chance...I can be a better guy than Ben." Ricky said firmly.

"Heh...Sorry Ricky...I will always love Ben...And he will always love me...We're just meant to be together...Good luck with college...I need to get to work at the nursery." Amy said happily and she left.

**There's chapter four! I thought it would be interesting to have Ricky kiss Grace at Jesse's party instead of Jack. Ha ha! Will Ricky end up with someone when he goes to college? And will Jack and Grace end up with someone? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter which will be the last one. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	5. Season Five

**Here's chapter five! It takes place during the fifth season. I do not own anything from The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Thank you! :)**

Ricky walked out of class and he went to the coffee shop.

"Hey Clementine...I'll have the regular..." Ricky said nicely.

"Coming right up...Are you all right?" Clementine said kindly as she grabbed a cup and filled it up with coffee.

"Uh...Not really..." Ricky said sadly as Clementine handed him his coffee.

"This one's on me...What's up?" Clementine said sweetly.

"Well...I've realized that...I'm not relationship material..." Ricky said honestly as they sat down at a table.

"Oh Ricky...Don't say that...You're a great guy..." Clementine said seriously.

"Am I? I've hurt tons of girls by using them to help me feel better because of what my father did to me...I'm just as bad as he is..." Ricky said sadly.

"No you're not...You're stronger than him, Ricky...You're in college and you're going to graduate and get a job..." Clementine said sincerely.

"Yeah...I hope so...but...nobody loves me..." Ricky said firmly after he took a sip of his coffee.

"That's not true, Ricky...I love you...like a brother...I did have a crush on you but...then I fell for other guys after I left the foster home...Heh...And now...I'm with Jack." Clementine said nicely.

"Thanks but...I mean nobody's in love with me...Wait...You're with Jack Papas?" Ricky asked intrigued.

"Yeah...I'm really happy with him...What about...Amy? You really liked her, right?" Clementine said kindly.

"Oh...I'm happy for you...Uh...I did like Amy but she's been in love with Ben for years...They're going to Hudson together in New York...I bet they'll get married after they graduate from there." Ricky said seriously.

"Thanks...Maybe...Unless Ben cheats...Hopefully that won't happen...What about...Grace?" Clementine said intrigued.

"I doubt Ben would ever cheat on Amy...I think he learned his lesson from almost cheating on her with Adrian...Uh...Grace is just a friend..." Ricky said honestly.

"Uh huh...Sometimes good friendships can develop into relationships...Give her a call...Unless you want to spend your life alone..." Clementine said as she smiled.

"Heh...You are so bad at ultimatums...I will...Thanks Clementine..." Ricky said nicely.

"I owed you...For standing up for me to mean kids in the foster home...And for buying coffee almost everyday here." Clementine said sweetly as she stood up.

"You're welcome...Heh..." Ricky smirked and Adrian walked in and sat down next to Ricky.

"Hey Ricky...How are you?" Adrian said nicely.

"Oh...I'm doing all right...How are you, Adrian?" Ricky said kindly.

"Are you sure? I was doing fine until Omar told me that he has to go to New York for his job...Can you believe that?" Adrian said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry...Are you gonna go with him?" Ricky said intrigued.

"It's ok...I guess...I want to finish school here but...I guess I can live in New York with him...especially since we're getting married here in the summer!" Adrian said seriously and then excited.

"Wow! Congrats Adrian! I'm so happy for you two!" Ricky said happily.

"Thanks Ricky! Of course you're invited to the wedding...We'll probably send out the invitations in May." Adrian said nicely.

"Cool...Is it going to be on the beach?" Ricky said intrigued.

"Yeah...How did you know?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Heh...You told me a wedding on the beach was one of your dreams." Ricky said as he smiled.

"Ha ha...You're right...I did...God...What happened to us?" Adrian said as she laughed and shook her head.

"We...just weren't meant to be..." Ricky said honestly.

"Yeah...At least we're friends...Right?" Adrian said kindly.

"Of course...And I really appreciate your friendship, Adrian." Ricky said nicely.

"Thanks Ricky...I appreciate yours too...So...how's the single bachelor life?" Adrian said sweetly.

"Uh...It's all right...I haven't really met anyone I'm interested in here...But...do you know if...Grace is with someone?" Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...Um...I'm pretty sure she isn't...I haven't talked to her in awhile...I'm sure she's busy with school...Senior year of high school is hard...Mine was anyway...Why? Are you interested in dating her? I thought you still liked Amy..." Adrian said concerned.

"No...I've given up on Amy...We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be...She's going with Ben to Hudson..." Ricky said honestly.

"I know...She told me...I'm sorry...Well...you should give Grace a call...If you like her...You did kiss her at that party...See ya later...I gotta get coffee and go to class." Adrian said nicely.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

Grace walked outside when she saw Kathy and Amy having lunch.

"Hey Amy and Kathy...Can I join you?" Grace said sweetly.

"Of course Grace...Sit down." Amy said kindly.

"How are you?" Kathy said nicely.

"I'm ok...It turns out that Jack cheated on me...again...With some skank named Clementine...Ugh...I couldn't believe him...and now he's dating her..." Grace said annoyed.

"Wow...At least it wasn't Madison this time..." Amy said as she smiled.

"Heh...Very funny...It's not like it matters...I was thinking about breaking up with him anyway...He was a jerk..." Grace said honestly.

"You think? If a guy cheats on you more than once, it's obvious that he doesn't care about you." Kathy said nicely.

"You're right...Thanks Kathy...But...I just thought that...Jack was going to change..." Grace said seriously.

"Don't worry about him...You deserve better, Grace..." Amy said sweetly.

"You really do...I need to find Ethan...See you two later..." Kathy said smiling and she left the table with her lunch.

"So...Our parents got married...I can't believe it..." Grace said awkwardly.

"I know...It's crazy...I was not expecting my Dad to get back with your mom...But...at least they're really happy." Amy said honestly.

"Yeah...I haven't seen my Mom this happy since she was with my Dad...And...I'm really happy for you and Ben...Hudson is a really great school..." Grace said kindly.

"Heh...I haven't seen my Dad so happy in a long time either...Thanks...We're really excited about Hudson...Where are you going to school?" Amy said sweetly.

"Um...I looked at some out of state but...they're really expensive...I guess I'll get my undergrad degree around here somewhere and then I'll go to med school...I've already gotten into a few schools around here...I just haven't made a final decision on one..." Grace said honestly.

"You still want to be a doctor? It's a lot of work...and schooling...I defiantly want to teach high school." Amy said nicely.

"I know but...I love learning about medicine and the human body...It's very fascinating...Heh...If nobody became doctors, then people wouldn't get better when they're sick would they? What subject do you want to teach?" Grace said sweetly.

"Ha ha...You have a good point, Grace...I think I want to teach English but...I'm not one percent sure...I have time to figure it out...Did you get accepted to the school that Ricky, Adrian, and Jack go to?" Amy said intrigued.

"Uh...Yeah I did...I didn't even apply there but my Mom did for me...Heh...It is a nice school but...I don't know if I want go there because of Jack..." Grace said awkwardly.

"You probably won't even see Jack...Besides...he's with someone else...And...Ricky and Adrian will be there too...They're two of your best friends..." Amy said kindly.

"True...Heh...But Adrian told me that Omar got a job offer in New York...I wonder if he accepted it..." Grace said sadly.

"Oh...That's really great...I wonder if Adrian will go with him...I bet she will..." Amy said sweetly.

"Probably...She really loves him...We should probably get to class...Lunch is almost over." Grace said nicely as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah...I'll see you later..." Amy said kindly as she got up from the table.

Grace pulled out her phone and saw a text from Ricky that said:

Hey Grace

I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight at the dairy shack. Just let me know whenever.

Grace sighed and she responded really quick to Ricky's text and then went inside to go to class.

Later that night at the dairy shack...

"Hey Grace! I'm over here." Ricky said nicely as he waved at Grace when she walked in the dairy shack.

"Hey Ricky..." Grace smiled as she sat down in a booth across from Ricky.

"So...How are you? It's been awhile since I've seen you." Ricky said nicely.

"Yeah it has...Heh...How's college?" Grace said sweetly.

"It's really great...My classes are kind of hard but I love it...How's your senior year going?" Ricky said kindly.

"That's good...It's all right...I miss seeing you, Jack, and Adrian at school...Heh...But at least Amy and I are sisters now..." Grace said smiling.

"Heh...I miss seeing you too...Oh yeah...Her dad re-married your mom...Heh...That's pretty crazy..." Ricky said seriously.

"Yeah...I'm glad they're happy though...Do...you see Jack much at school?" Grace said intrigued.

"Uh...Not really...I see him every once in awhile in the coffee shop...He almost got hurt by a pimp though..." Ricky said honestly.

"Oh...What do you mean he almost got hurt by a pimp?" Grace said shocked.

"He...helped a teenage prostitute and...then her pimp was going to beat him up with a bat but...the cops were there after a guy in his dorm called them...They busted into his room and arrested the guy..." Ricky said seriously.

"Wow...That's really scary...I'm glad Jack's ok..." Grace said worried.

"Yeah...I think what he did was really brave though...Helping that poor girl..." Ricky said nicely.

"Me too...So...I don't know where I want to go to college...and I'm graduating in like a month and a half..." Grace said seriously.

"Oh...You should go to my school...I would really like that..." Ricky said as he smiled.

"Heh...I don't know Ricky...It is really nice..." Grace said sweetly.

"But what?" Ricky said intrigued.

"I just don't want to see Jack with his new girlfriend..." Grace said a little irritated.

"Uh...Why? If you're over him, then why do you care about his girlfriend?" Ricky said sternly.

"Because he'll probably use her to make me jealous...That's not fair to her..." Grace said firmly.

"Heh...I doubt it...You need to get him out of your head and move on..." Ricky said as he smiled and moved Grace's bangs behind her left ear.

"Um...You're right..." Grace said nervously as her cheeks turned pink.

"Maybe...you could...with..." Ricky said awkwardly and a waiter walked over to their table to take their orders.

Grace and Ricky ordered their food.

"Heh...What were you going to say?" Grace asked intrigued.

"Uh...Maybe you could move on with me..." Ricky said honestly.

"Oh...I don't know...I thought we were...just going to be friends." Grace said awkwardly.

"Come on Grace...Jack's moved on...Amy's with Ben and...Adrian has Omar..." Ricky said seriously.

"So...what are you saying? That I'm like your re-bound girl?" Grace said a little irritated.

"Of course not...I really like you...I always have...I was just too afraid to admit it because of Jack and...I kept trying to interfere with Amy and Ben...When I kissed you at that party, I felt sparks...Grace...That's never happened to me before..." Ricky said honestly.

"Heh...Really? How many times have you used that one?" Grace said sarcastically.

"Ha ha...I've never used that one...There's something about you that just...makes me happy...For so long I've been giving myself a pity party but...when I'm with you...I feel like I'm on top of the world...Your friendship has meant a lot to me and...I want it to grow..." Ricky said seriously.

"Aww! Ricky! You're too sweet...You make me really happy too...But...I don't know if I'm ready to move on..." Grace said happily and then concerned.

"Heh...Maybe this will help..." Ricky smirked and he gave Grace a long kiss from across the table.

"Mmm...Yeah...Maybe that will help..." Grace smiled and then she kissed Ricky back.

"Here's your food...Heh...Enjoy..." The waiter said nicely as he put their food on the table.

"Oh...Thank you...So...do you want to...give me another shot? I know I didn't treat you right when we were together before but...I promise I will this time..." Ricky said seriously.

"Well...I think we should take things slow..." Grace said kindly.

"No kidding...I've learned my lesson about taking things too fast...Heh...And...I honestly think that we have a lot of potential...I've made a lot of progress in therapy..." Ricky said honestly.

"That's great Ricky...I think we have a lot of potential too...We've always really cared about each other...And...I think we'll have even more potential if...I do go to your school in the fall..." Grace said happily.

"All right! Sounds good to me..." Ricky said smiling and he started to eat his hamburger.

**There you have it! I want to thank everyone who has read this story! It was defiantly a challenge to write it since a lot of drama on the show did revolve around John, Ricky, and Amy. I do think that Ricky and Grace could have became closer if he didn't have John. I also think that Grace could have been done with Jack after he cheated on her with Clementine. I do think they would have been a cute couple. And I didn't want Jack to get beat up by Mickey for saving Chloe since that was really sad. Of course Ben and Amy would be happy together in Hudson and I think Adrian and Omar would have went to New York. As far as the minor characters go, I think Henry would have still went to the military and Alice would go to college. And Grant would have went to Harvard. Madison and Lauren would go to Berkeley and Ashley would have went to cooking school in Italy. I also couldn't stand Dylan so I didn't want to add her to this story. I think Kathy and Ethan would have stayed together too. And everything the parents went through with each other I think would have been the same for the most part if Amy and Ricky didn't have John. For those of you who are Ramy fans, I'm sorry but I honestly think that John is the main reason why they stayed together for so long on the show. And if he never existed, I don't think their relationship wouldn't haven't lasted long or they wouldn't have really had one at all. Thank you and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
